


A History in Murder

by Spindizzy



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homura has a history with Kyubey, even if only one of them remembers it. [Spoilers through the entire series]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A History in Murder

  1. She walks straight up to Kyubey, plaits swishing behind her, and scoops it into her arms. Mami and Madoka are staring at her, she can feel it, but she crushes Kyubey to her chest, knocking her glasses askew as she buries her face in his fur. 

"Thank you," she whispers. "Thank you, thank you —" and he kicks weakly, making confused noises, but she doesn't mind at all. She'll protect Madoka this time, and it's all thanks to him.

  2. "Kyubey!" she shouts, flinging herself back across the smouldering labyrinth. He'd been too close, she must have caught him in the blast when she detonated her bomb, she has to find him — 

Kyubey crawls out of a pile of ash, fur grey. He leaps into her arms, and Homura has enough time to notice that there's still a singed tail in that pile, not connected to anything, even though Kyubey's still got his, before the labyrinth collapses.

  3. Kyubey walks across Mami's body before she's even cold, looking at _Kyoko's_ body like it's considering what to do with them and says "What a waste—" and Homura shoots him in the head before he can finish that thought.
  4. _"Can you save my stupid self before I get tricked by Kyubey?"_ Madoka had said, and Homura can still feel the chill of the rain inside her bones, that last gunshot shaking her hands. 

It's surprisingly easy. Madoka told her once how she made her contract, laughing in embarrassment; all Homura has to do is be there first. She doesn't dare check to see if her guns came back in time with her; she doesn't want to reach into her shield and find the gun that killed Madoka. 

She improvises.

  5. She thought that she just had to get to Walpurgisnacht to keep Madoka safe; she never realised that Kyubey would do the same thing to Madoka that he'd done to her – wait until everything looked its worst, and offer her a chance to intervene. 

Next time she won't let him near her.

  6. She shoots him, and red and fur splatters across the alley. Another one leaps out of the shadows, trying to dive past her. 

She shoots him. Another one runs past in the opposite direction. 

She shoots him. 

She shoots him. 

She shoots him. 

One gets away, Homura chases him – but all she's done is drive him straight to Madoka. 

She's too late.



  1. Kyubey curls around her neck like a beloved pet as it considers how to make harvesting magical girls more effective. She told him about Madoka, half-expecting him to remember it as well, but it seems to be a surprise to him. 

This means that she's the only one who remembers how many time she's killed him. She'll let that be a surprise as well.





End file.
